


deal for two

by likeuwuahh



Series: fluff is good for the heart [17]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: sana wants to visit a newly opened cafe for their special deal; but there's a catch - it's a couple only event.out of everyone, she chooses her best friend to go with her, chaeyoung.acting like a couple, being clingy, holding hands and kissing - what more could occur?[super cliche and soft]





	deal for two

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday sue <3

“Sana, do you really think this is a good idea?” Chaeyoung groaned as her best friend pulled her towards a new café.

“Come on Chaeng! They have a special deal and we already discussed this in school earlier. No take backs.” Sana whined, slipping her arm through Chaeyoung’s.

Chaeyoung grumbled in dissatisfaction but walked alongside Sana. She would’ve been fine going to any other café with Sana but this one in specific had a new opening deal. If you went in as a couple, your first meal would be free, along with a complimentary cake! The cake was what baited Chaeyoung, along with that glint in Sana’s eye; you know the one where she really wants something? It’s hard to say no to. She knew she would be royally screwed anyway.

How did Chaeyoung get into this mess? Who gave Sana such an idea?

Well, Sana, being Sana – loving new places and exploring new things – heard about this and ran up to Chaeyoung first, shaking her non-stop until she gave Sana her attention. Long story short, Sana pulled the puppy eyes on her and Chaeyoung failed to realise this was a couples only event and said yes. Actually, it was the strawberry cake that had her saying yes, but more or less that’s all she heard. Yes, _sue_ her because she wasn’t listening.

So, as soon as class was dismissed for the day, Sana immediately dragged Chaeyoung along. Who else would she go with, other than Chae? She wasn’t dating anyone, and she didn’t want to either. She couldn’t miss out on such a chance just because she didn’t have a partner.

“Wait, does that mean we have to act like a couple?” Chaeyoung asked, the realisation of Sana’s possible clinginess dawning on her.

Chaeyoung was always unsure of where their relationship stood. She always received mixed signals. Well, she took it as mixed signals even though it seemed like Sana liked her. Why the hell would Sana like her? It’s impossible. This event was not going to go well. Pretending to be Sana’s date? _Sana’s date?_ Meaning holding hands, kissing and cheesy actions she could never have the courage to do alone?

“We can’t just tell them we’re a couple. We have to sell it. And it’s not like I’m not clingy with you usually.” Sana shrugged, slipping her hand through Chaeyoung’s.

While Sana was going along with this just fine, Chaeyoung was having a panic attack internally. She was alright when she was around friends during lunch time at school when Sana was clingy. But being by herself with just Sana seemed like it was _date_ and she didn’t want to give herself hope, really. And god forbid, someone saw them – she’d want to crawl in a hole and disappear forever. She’d be teased endlessly by Tzuyu and Dahyun if they ever spotted her here. Those two shoved their love life in Chaeyoung’s face almost every day of their high school life.

She had to suffer there already, now she had to suffer on this date with Sana. Was there a such a thing as a good suffering? Like, Chaeyoung was glad she’d get this experience but she didn’t know how things would go at all and she didn’t want to ruin their entire friendship over one freaking fake date. Lost in her thoughts, Chaeyoung failed to realise that Sana was worrying about the silence between them.

Sana looked at Chaeyoung with a questioning gaze, wondering why she was so quiet. She was usually talkative when she was with Sana so why was today so different? Did she really not want to come with her? Sana did technically force her – being inconsiderate of her feelings. What if Chaeyoung had other things to do? She mentally face-palmed at her behaviour, stopping in her tracks before reaching the café.

“Sana?” Chaeyoung frowned, wondering why she’d stopped.

“Let’s not go.” Sana shook her head, turning around.

Cocking her head to the side, Chaeyoung observed Sana’s change in demeanour. She was excited to come, why change her mind now?

“Sana.” Chaeyoung sighed, pulling her back. “Why? We’re already here. Might as well go inside.”

“I don’t want to waste your time. I didn’t even consider the fact that you could have something to do and dragged you here for no reason.” Sana explained, frowning at the possibility.

“Hey.” Chaeyoung gently called for Sana’s attention, cradling her cheeks in between her own hands. “I’d never really say no to going out somewhere with you. I just had some silly thoughts so I got carried away. Let’s go, okay?”

Sana blushed profusely at Chaeyoung’s gentle action and sincere tone. She panicked as her heart quickened in speed with the close proximity. Okay, this was not happening now. Her crush needs to be drowned and she needs to take control.

Grinning, Sana pulled one of Chaeyoung’s hands off her face and intertwined their fingers. “Are you sure? You might regret it. I can get very clingy.”

“Please, I’ve seen all sides of your clinginess already. What would this do to change anything?” Chaeyoung scoffed, turning away from Sana to hide her reddening cheeks.

“Mhmm. Let’s go then, cutie.” Sana giggled, pulling Chaeyoung along.

Flustered, Chaeyoung followed Sana as they entered the café, the jingling of bells alerting the staff of their entry. The duo froze upon entering, admiring the aesthetics of the humble building and the friendly staff.

“Hi there! My girlfriend and I would like to have a look at the menu and eat in.” Sana smiled as the waitress looked between the duo.

Chaeyoung was a panicked mess but maintained a smile, managing to convince her of their relationship. This was more difficult than she expected it to be, jesus christ. As the waitress guided them to a table, Chaeyoung expected Sana to sit opposite to where she was, but, much to her (mis)fortune, Sana shuffled in next to her, cornering her in the little booth.

“Do you see anything you like, Chaeng?” Sana asked, shoving the menu in front of her first. It was clear that both of them was nervous, but they were so focused on maintaining it and keeping it a secret that they didn’t notice each other’s behaviour.

Slowly, things eased up and they began to argue over what to choose. They wanted opposite things – one wanted warm food, while the other wanted something cool.

Noticing their inability to make a decision, the waitress approached the duo to help out. “How about you two get one of each? That way you can eat what you like.”

Sana and Chaeyoung looked at her with amazement as she solved their issue so quickly, both looking extremely embarrassed.

“Sorry, my girlfriend and I can be indecisive sometimes.” Chaeyoung spoke, surprising herself with the way she sounded like she was speaking the truth.

It was clear that Sana was also taken off guard, pinching herself to stop her from squealing with Chaeyoung’s charming manner of speaking. Now was not a good time to bring out her gay panic. Taking in a few deep breaths, Sana controlled herself, thanking the waitress and resting her hand upon Chaeyoung’s on the table. She felt the latter stiffen under her touch, but relax moments later, playing with Sana’s fingers.

Sana sighed, leaning her head against Chaeyoung’s shoulder – failing to hear the hitch in Chaeyoung’s breathing as she did so.

“How was your day?” Chaeyoung cleared her throat, attempting to calm herself. Her hands found themselves in the mess of Sana’s curls, massaging gently. _Go with the flow Chaeyoung_.

Sana hummed, sighing softly. “Just the usual. Student Council duties are exhausting me on a daily basis.”

“You’re doing a great job though – especially as vice president with Jihyo.” Chaeyoung complimented.

“You think so?” Sana questioned, looking up at Chaeyoung.

“Mhmm.” Chaeyoung nodded, patting Sana’s head as the food arrived at their table.

“I just wanted to say, the two of you are very cute.” The waitress gushed, leaving Sana and Chaeyoung speechless and red.

“If you have someone like her as a partner, any day is a good day.” Sana cheesily confessed, kissing Chaeyoung’s cheek.

Chaeyoung mustered up some courage, turning to face Sana and quickly kissing her forehead before turning to face the waitress again. She blushed at their interaction before leaving them to eat.

“Phew. I think that’s enough convincing.” Sana sighed, relaxing her shoulders.

“Uh, I think we have a problem Sana.” Chaeyoung gulped as she nudged her best friend.

Sana turned her attention to Chaeyoung, who was staring outside. Her own mouth hung open upon seeing her friends stare back at her. Okay, this was definitely not meant to happen. A teasing smirk was present on her fellow Japanese members’ faces, and she knew she was going to get it from them later.

“Let’s just pretend they don’t exist.” Chaeyoung grumbled, turning to her food and eating. She shovelled it into her mouth, wanting to finish it as quickly as she could.

“Chaeng, slow down. You’re going to choke.” Sana scolded, pulling her hands away from the cutlery and handing her a glass of water.

“I can feel them staring at us.” Chaeyoung sighed, feeling like banging her head against the table.

“They can stare, it’s not like they don’t see us like this all the time at school.” Sana comforted.

“Sana, it isn’t the same. We’re actually pretending to be a couple. We are a couple – in everyone’s eyes here. But we’re not.” Chaeyoung tried to word out. Her frustration was growing at a high rate and she felt like she was about to blow.

She only received a confused glance from Sana, who had no idea what Chaeyoung was going on about.

“Chaeng, I know that. There’s a bigger problem though? Right? Why are you so uncomfortable with them staring?” Sana pushed.

“Because we’re just pretending and they’re going to think it’s real. And then we’re going to be teased endlessly about it and we’ll be forced into a relationship because of our friends. Are we really going to tell them we’re not dating after they’ve seen us together, cuddling in a café that coincidentally has a special for couples?!” Chaeyoung groaned in frustration.

“So, the problem is that we’re not dating for real?” Sana confirmed.

“… Basically.” Chaeyoung gave up explaining.

“Then why don’t we make it real?” Sana pointed out.

Chaeyoung turned her head so fast towards Sana at her response. “What?”

“Why don’t we… try this? It could work.” Sana suggested, leaning forward.

“H-huh? Sana? Are you thinking about what you’re saying?” Chaeyoung stuttered.

“One, I’m not blind – two, you’re not blind either – three, we both know the truth and four, we’ve been dragging this on for too long.” Sana murmured, closing the distance and pressing her lips against Chaeyoung’s.

There were gasps heard, most likely from their friends themselves. There were people clapping, most likely their waitress and there was whistling – that was definitely their friends.

 “Wait. What? How did you know I knew?” Chaeyoung asked as Sana pulled back, leaning her forehead against hers.

“Please Chaeyoung. You don’t make it less obvious. You blush like a tomato when I’m around you, you stutter 90% of the time we cling on to each other – how do you expect me not to know?” Sana chuckled at Chaeyoung’s flabbergasted look.

“That’s not fair!” Chaeyoung whined.

“And do I need to add the fact that I made it clear I liked you and you didn’t do anything about it even though you knew?” Sana growled.

“Hey! You’re Minatozaki Sana, it was hard believing you’d like me!” Chaeyoung argued.

“What? A talented and amazing small bean like you?” Sana teased.

“The small part was unnecessary.” Chaeyoung mumbled, unable to stop herself from smiling as Sana pulled her in for a kiss.

“Sorry to interrupt you two, but I’ll just leave your strawberry cake here.” The waitress squealed, placing it on the table before running away.

“So, my strawberry princess – you can finally eat what you _actually_ came here for.” Sana laughed, spooning out a bite and offering it to Chaeyoung who chomped on it immediately.

“It wasn’t the cake, really. It was you.” Chaeyoung confessed, offering a cheeky smile.

“Smooth talker.” Sana muttered, feeding herself a bite of the sponge cake.

“No, just the truth. Always the truth.” Chaeyoung stuck out her tongue as she crossed her heart.

 “You’re such a dork. But you’re my dork.” Sana confessed.

“Yes Sana, I like you too.” Chaeyoung exaggerated.

“Oh, shut up.” Sana groaned.

“Make me.” Chaeyoung snickered.

“You sure about that?”

“Ye–”

“For god’s sake, stop sucking face!” Jeongyeon shouted from across the café, earning slaps from the rest of the group.

 

This moment was theirs, regardless of their chaotic group of friends.


End file.
